


A trail of black dye

by lupinscardigan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Hogwarts, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinscardigan/pseuds/lupinscardigan
Summary: Remus helps dye Sirius' hair after a prank turned it bright pink.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	A trail of black dye

Sirius looks himself up in the mirror and thinks _fucking hell James, fucking hell_.

He runs his hands though his hair.

Ugh.

“Remus” he shouts through the closed bathroom door.

He can hear Remus scribbling something, probably in his favorite spot in the windowsill.

“Remus honestly” He hears a long sight followed by Remus’ familiar footsteps walking towards the bathroom.

“What?” Remus’ voice comes though the thin wood. He sees the handle move and presses his body against the door, not allowing Remus to come in— not yet.

“Sirius what the?”

“Okay, first of all: don’t kill me.” He says in a sight.

“Sirius what have you done?”

“Don’t kill me.” And with that he steps aside, letting Remus in.

“What’s-” Remus starts but stops the second he sets his eyes on Sirius. Sirius’ bright pink hair.

“James. He put some kind of dyeing potion in my shampoo, and it won’t come off.”

Remus watches as Sirius stares at his reflection, eyes wide, looking nervous. He runs his hands though his hair, pulling a bit.

“Sirius, this is potions we’re talking about I’m no good at it, I’m no help. You should ask James himself or, I don’t know Lily.”

Sirius looks at him desperately and runs his hands though his hair once again.

“Well, I guess I could try something.” Remus says taking in the look of pure concern in his friend's eyes.

At the sound of these words, Sirius’ face lights up and he looks at him hopefully.

Remus stops and thinks for a moment, mind running fast, looking for solutions, just like when planning a prank.

“We… we could use muggle hair dye; I know Mary has some black one. It should work and it won’t take half as long as making a potion, which I guess is the problem?” He half-asks. Sirius nods and smiles thankfully at Remus.

“Thanks.” He says in a much too tender voice to be belong to Sirius Black. Remus feels something flutter in his stomach and smiles at him.

“Let’s get into action then.”

* * *

Remus is knocking on the bathroom door once again, a bottle of black hair dye clutched tight in his left hand.

“You got it?” Sirius asks the moment he walks in. Remus nods.

“Mary told me we should apply it profusely to your hair and wait a few minutes before you wash it up- the longer the wait the better the result.” He adds repeating her words. “Oh, and to put on this lip balm along your hair line so it won’t end up all black? Sounds weird but I reckon we should trust old Macdonald.”

Sirius barks out a laugh and smiles up at Remus “Moony, you’re my savior.”

Remus feels that sensation in his stomach again and tries to clear his mind, “Wait until we’re done and gone with this, you don’t know if I’ll fuck up.”

Remus sits in the closed toilet seat applying hair dye down Sirius’ long hair. He feels content in the comfortable silence and the come and go jokes, Sirius’ easy puns and Remus’ dry remarks, making them both crack with laughter.

“Well, believe it or not pink didn’t look that bad on you. I wish we’d taken a picture.”

“James will be so mad that he did not get to see it. His own masterpiece.” Sirius laughs and Remus smiles at the thought of James’ face when he finds out. “How much do you reckon it took him to master the potion?”

“Dunno. Maybe Lily helped him.”

Sirius hums and silence falls between the two boys once again, Remus applying the dye and combing his hair lovingly.

“Hey, Remus?” Sirius starts tentatively, fidgeting with his hands in his lap.

Remus hums in response.

“Thank you. For helping me. You could have just make me wait for Prongs and still.”

“It’s nothing.” Remus’ voice is soft, so very soft and gentle. Sirius smiles to himself, feeling a rush of love for his friend.

“I’ve… I’m meeting Reg tonight.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah… I haven’t talked to him since… you know, after I left. More like he hasn’t talked to me; I reckon he’s angry with me. Or disappointed… Anyway, thing is I didn’t want to turn up looking like an idiot with bright pink hair.”

Remus stares at Sirius’ hands, fidgeting anxiously. He wants to hug him, to tell him it’s alright, it’s not his fault, that he’s made the right (even if hurtful) decision. He squeezes Sirius’ shoulder in what he hopes is a reassuring way.

“It’s going to be alright Sirius. You’re his brother, he’s going to see reason sooner or later.” The other boy turns around to smile softly, _so softly_ at him.

_God fucking damn it._

“You reckon this is enough?” Sirius asks, pointing at his hair.

Remus runs his hands down the other boys’ hair once more. He hums and gets up from the toilet seat, stretching and feeling his bones crack.

“Thanks, Moons” He opens his eyes at the sound, and Sirius is so close to him, his scent overwhelming his senses, mixed with the strong smell of the hair dye. He looks at him, taking everything in; his soft skin, his gentle eyes with _that fucking spark on them_. And his lips, _his lips_.

And all of a sudden, Remus wants to kiss Sirius, to feel him close, to take all of him. He feels this energy building up at the pit of his stomach, this _hunger_ , getting stronger and stronger the second. He’s looking into Sirius’ eyes and they are burning him alive, and he can hear the other’s heartbeat fastening and, without thinking, he takes his face in his hands and presses his lips against his. And his lips _oh, his lips are so soft and warm_ , burning into his skin, caressing him gently but with a burning passion, and he’s kissing him. He is kissing Sirius Black, and he’s kissing him back.

Slowly, their lips part, and Sirius looks at Remus’ eyes, soft and gentle and full of love, and he feels the need to kiss him again, he wants to feel that burning feeling once more. Sirius lets out a chuckle, and Remus joins him, smiling bright, looking ethereal. They stare into each other’s eyes for a few seconds; taking the other in, taking in the magnetism flowing between their bodies.

Remus gently lets go of his grip on Sirius’ face, sliding his long fingers down the soft skin of his neck, leaving behind a trail of black hair dye.

“Oh my god your neck.” Remus breathes as soon as he realizes. “Oh fuck, I’m sorry.”

Sirius stares at him confused until Remus shows him his hands, covered in black dye, a panicky expression playing in his eyes. Sirius barks out a laugh at the look of concern in the other boy’s face.

“It’s okay Moony,” he says softly “I’ll clean it up now.”

Remus relaxes at Sirius’ confidence, smiling shyly. “Yeah you should probably wash your hair now, Macdonald’s orders.”

Sirius smiles at him “Yeah I’ll go now, just…” And with that he closes the space between them once more, kissing him full on the lips, more passionate and confident this time, trying to prove something, trying to prove that this is not a game to him. And it almost feels like he’s making a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I write since I was 14 and wrote cringy stuff.
> 
> English is not my first language, so there might be some mistakes (I don't mind if you point them out in the comments, it would be quite cool actually, this way I can fix them.)  
> Also, I know the POV shifts are a bit weird, but idk it just came out like this, I hope it doesn't get much confusing.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and feel free to comment hahaha<3  
> Oh, and you can find me on tumblr and twitter, I've got the same username.


End file.
